


Avatar Union

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Natsu gives Briar the wrong idea when he infiltrates the Avatar cult.





	Avatar Union

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[AU]**

**Avatar Union**

**[AU]**

**Avatar Mikage Forest Branch, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X792**

With no one around presently, Natsu Dragneel, and his equally undercover friends in Avatar, Gray Fullbuster and Happy the Exceed, conversed in secret about what to do when it was time to go against the Black Magic Cult. Unfortunately, the three soon met one of Avatar's strongest members, Briar, in the hallway they were talking at, and she looked skeptical at best to what they were doing.

"Hello, Ice, Flame, and Hairball." She greeted Gray, Natsu, and Happy using the nicknames she gave them. "Can I ask what you were all talking about?"

"Uh, it's too complicated to put into words, Briar." Happy sweated nervously.

"Meaning what?"

Gray soon interjected. "It's nothing for you or anyone else here to worry about, Briar."

Briar still didn't look persuaded to back off. "What? Are you planning somebody's birthday or something?"

Natsu sighed impatiently. "Just what's your interest all of a sudden?"

Briar scoffed. "Well, it's that I don't trust you three, but the Priest for some reason is spooked about a traitor in our midst, so- "

She didn't get to finish her sentence, however, because Natsu, in a panic, pulled Briar close to him by the brooch fastening her cloak and silenced her with a kiss. Happy and Gray looked gob smacked at the scene while Briar was stunned at first before embracing Natsu and returning the kiss with much greater passion.

When Natsu realized what Briar was doing, though, he quickly broke the kiss and stepped back with a blush. "Uh, Briar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- "

"It's all right, Natsu." Briar interjected with a wide grin. "Truth be told, I found you gorgeous from the start."

"Huh?" The three formerly from Fairy Tail said in shocked unison.

Briar, not realizing what they were confused about, continued happily. "True, I didn't make the first move because I couldn't decide between you and Gray at first, but now, I believe I have my answer."

Gray raised his hand in question. "Wait, I was a contender?"

Briar turned to him with a small smile. "Yes, but not anymore, Gray. Sorry." She then turned back to Natsu with a predatory lustfulness in her eyes that spooked him. "Now, Natsu, why don't we talk about our new relationship in my room."

"What?" Natsu cried out before Briar then pulled him by the arm far into the abandoned church used as Avatar's local branch building, leaving a shocked Happy and Gray to themselves.

"That was unexpected." The blue furred Exceed said at last.

"Yep." Gray replied uncertainly.

**[AU]**

Taken to Briar's room, Natsu found himself thrown to the bed and looked at the excited cultist with nervousness.

"Uh, Briar, it's best that we don't get in way over our heads." He attempted to reason with her, but it bore no fruit.

Taking of her cloak and loincloth, Briar smiled lovingly. "It will be all right, Natsu. In all honesty, I think it would be better if we each took responsibility of how we feel about one another."

"Responsibility?" Natsu replied shocked. He hadn't thought of what to think of her as beyond an attractive cultist that he was supposed to turncoat on eventually, but seeing the way Briar looked at him, he couldn't help but feel responsible. He then finally said. "All right. Let's do it."

"Yes!" Briar cheered as she joined him on the bed to strip Natsu of all clothing before seeing his erected dick with an eager look. Grabbing hold of it, Briar took the dick underneath her bandeau and in-between her boobs before gently massaging it with her moving breasts as well as her licking tongue.

"Briar." Natsu moaned from the pleasure as he held on tight to the covers with his hands. He then released a louder gasp when he felt Briar place her mouth all over his cock and began to suck on it.

Seeing the way Natsu squirmed from her actions gave Briar a sense of pride, but she was only just beginning. Calling upon her Magic Power, she decided to use her Clone Magic for just the moment she wanted to use it during.

In a flash, Natsu found his left hand being pulled to press against a pair of breasts, which upon looking, he saw that they beyond to an angry looking copy of Briar. "Don't you dare forget to pleasure me back, asshole!" She snapped.

Before Natsu could grasp his head around the scenario, his other hand had also been pulled to the cunt of a sadder Briar clone who tearfully cried. "Please don't leave me behind, Natsu."

Turning back to the Briar giving him a blowjob, Natsu saw her give him a loving gaze as she moved up and down repeatedly. He then heard a sincere laugh as he saw a happier copy of Briar expose her pussy right over his face. "Have some dessert, darling." She giggled before laying her leaking vagina on Natsu's mouth.

Admittedly startled at first, Natsu nonetheless went through with pleasuring all four copies using his hands, tongue, and cum, arousing excited moans from all four which brought them to their breaking point with Natsu not too far behind. Before he could release, he saw the Briars merge together into one who then allowed Natsu's manhood to pierce her womanhood.

"Natsu." Briar moaned as the two went into it. "You're incredible."

Natsu replied with lust in his voice and body language. "I think you're amazing, too, Briar. Cumming!"

"Yes!" Briar exclaimed as Natsu laid it all into her. With the two of them exhausted, both Briar and Natsu fell on the bed, with the former snuggling closer to the latter with a smile saying. "I love you, Natsu. We'll be together forever."

As they both fell asleep, Natsu couldn't help but feel guilty all of a sudden and prayed that Briar could be persuaded to rethink her Zeref worshipper phase as he saw it.

**[AU]**

The following day, Natsu found time to reunite with Gray and Happy, both of whom still looked awkward after yesterday's events.

"So, how did it go?" Gray asked Natsu finally.

Natsu smiled pleasantly. "It was amazing beyond words." He then showed a look of misgiving. "But now I think I've gotten too attached to these guys than what we planned at first. I don't suppose you two know of something we can do to talk Briar and a few others out of what they're doing." Both Gray and Happy frowned unhappily while Natsu sighed in defeat. "Yeah, me neither."

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Happy apologized with a pat on his oldest friend's head.

**[AU]**

**With the Avatar characters still not getting much attention, unfortunately, I decided to make the first Natsu/Briar lemon before someone does Gray/Briar/Mary first. I got nothing against that last pairing, of course, I'm just admittedly main protagonist-biased. As you can imagine, Clone Magic and the way Briar dresses do make for good intimate content. I actually wonder how Gray would've developed if he became a Dark Mage/Cultist for real, even if it was "well-intentioned" reasons.**


End file.
